¡Te amo, gordo estúpido!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Kyle pasó las vacaciones de verano con su familia, pero a su regreso, encontró que Cartman le importaba mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó, y emprenderá el largo camino para aceptar que le importa. Cap 3.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Te amo, gordo estúpido!**

_**Sumario**_: Kyle pasó las vacaciones de verano con su familia, pero a su regreso, encontró que Cartman le importaba mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó, y emprenderá el largo camino para aceptar que le importa.

_**Aclaratoria**_: South Park, celebridades, eventos, ciudades reales mencionadas no son de mi pertenencia, no gano dinero con esto, no es un complot del gobierno para inducirlos a comprar leche, se hace con fines de entretenimiento. Diversos personajes como Natura o los profesores aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia pero tampoco gano dinero con ellos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Capítulo uno: _¡¿Quién carajos es ella?_**

Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, y el nuevo ciclo escolar daría inicio en el momento que el timbre resonara por toda la escuela. Stan Marsh y Kenny McCormick, apenas bajando del autobús escolar, se dirigieron al edificio en cuestión para continuar sus estudios, y al ser estudiantes de penúltimo grado de High School, debían prepararse para lo peor.

-¿Viste anoche The Moquetito Hills? -Le preguntó el Marsh a Kenny por uno de los programas de moda del momento, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.- Carajo, ¿otra vez? ¿Por qué no lo pasaran en otro horario más accesible?

-Te quejas por un capítulo, yo me he perdido toda la semana por estar ayudándole a ese culón, ayer tenía su casa hecha un chiquero y más con...

-Hola chicos. -Kenny fue interrumpido por la llegada de Kyle, quien se había ausentado voluntariamente a fuerzas dada la insistencia de sus padres para visitar a su primo Kyle y al resto de su familia; pese a estar de vuelta en casa, Kyle lucía terrible, su boca estaba torcida en un gesto de inconfundible incomodidad, se notaba en la palidez de su rostro y las ojeras que hacían resaltar el verde de sus ojos que aun estaba molesto, pero trataba de mantenerse en una actitud positiva.- ¿Cómo les fue en las vacaciones?

-¡Kyle, que milagro! ¿Desde cuando regresaste? -Le preguntó Stan emocionado, olvidándose un momento del programa de televisión.- ¿Viste ayer The Moquetito Hills? -El olvido no duró mucho tiempo.

El judío pegó su frente en uno de los fríos casilleros, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza en un intento de no recordar sus "increíbles vacaciones familiares", específicamente desde que salió del avión en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, donde lo recibieron algunos familiares y amigos de sus padres, hasta el momento en el que salió del puerto para abordar el avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a Denver -Colorado-. Después de contar hasta 57, relajó su cuerpo y se volvió para responder, de forma breve y sencilla, a su amigo.

-Llegamos de Denver hace dos horas, y no sé qué carajo sea "Mokitos en Hills." -A pesar de su intento de amabilidad, se notaba que el pelirrojo se hallaba irritado.

-No te preocupes, Kyle. -Kenny le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros al judío.- No te has perdido de mucho, pero no te preocupes por un programa de mierda, bienvenido a casa y espero, por tu bien, que hayas hecho "cositas sucias" con alguna chica yankee, o un chico yankee. -Le dijo con malicia el McCormick.

-Vete al carajo, Kenny. -En ese momento, Kyle notó que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, faltaba.- ¿En dónde está el gordo de mierda? ¿Ya se murió?

En ese momento, las puertas de la entrada se abrieron de par en par, y las caras de Stan y Kenny se enmarcaron con un gesto de asco al ver y oír un muy conocido tema musical...

-¡Maury, la ballena marica! ¡Míralo, mueve su colita! -Un tropel de estudiantes vestidos con una playera rosa con el estampado de una ballena color celeste grisáceo que portaba una pañoleta y le rodeaban un sinnúmero elementos correspondientes a la simbología homosexual, shorts, pañuelos y tennis blancos, llegaron cantando y bailando sin coordinación alguna.

-¡Es Maury! -Gritó Clyde emocionado, evidente presa de dicho programa infantil.

-Ya me tiene hasta la madre ese pinche programa de la jodida ballena marica de mierda. -Se quejó Kenny a punto de arrancarse los cabellos por la desesperación.

-¿Una ballena marica? -Kyle apenas se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.- ¿De qué carajos hablan?

-Maury, la ballena marica, es uno de los shows que presenta la nueva cadena de televisión "Pony's y Unicornios", y se puso de moda desde que salió al aire. -Stan cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño.- No estoy muy de acuerdo con el programa, ni sé si tiene algún contenido o si posea algún mensaje útil, pero la canción es linda. Claro, cuando la canta Maury.

El rubio y el pelirrojo se le quedaron viendo bien feo al Marsh, y antes de que se dijera otra cosa, una serie de murmullos se dejó oír a la vez, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte con el paso de dos personas que entraron en el momento.

Cuando se voltearon a ver vieron a Cartman, pero Kyle se concentró en el detalle de que su gordo amigo se hallaba más delgado de lo que recordaba y sin lugar a dudas se había acicalado, a juzgar por el corte de cabello corto y bien peinado, una camisa de seda y pantalones indudablemente de marca.

-¡Espérame Eric! -Gritó una chica no muy alta de tez pálida, delgada, con ojos celestes, cabello café claro teñido de rosa y muy poca ropa para el clima que hacía.- Se te olvidó en el auto, por eso te lo traje.- Le entregó al moreno una carpeta.- ¡Nos vemos en clases!

Cuando Kyle vio que ella le entregó la carpeta, lo tomó del brazo para apoyarse y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Cartman sintió que le _jodieron _el alma, ¡Y no podía entender ni explicar el por qué!

-Gracias Natura. -Le dijo Eric a la chica, y mientras esta se retiraba, observó a todos con la superioridad impresa en el rostro al saberse el centro de atención, y en eso vislumbró a sus tres amigos, por lo que se acercó a ellos.- ¡Hey maricas! ¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones?

-Cart...man... -A duras penas articuló Kyle mientras la escena que acabara de presenciar se repetía una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez en su mente...

-Carajo Cartman, te has vuelto un galán, hasta Kyle se enamoró de tí a primera vista. -Kenny se burló de ambos, pero el recién llegado lo ignoró y se enfocó en su casillero.

Al sonar el timbre de inicio a clases, Stan tuvo que sacudir a Kyle para que reaccionara, ya que se había paralizado por completo y parecía como si lo hubieran pegado con pegamento industrial en pies y resto del cuerpo.

-Empezaron las clases, vámonos viejo.

Mecánicamente, Kyle tomó parte de las clases, pero prácticamente no prestó la más mínima atención a lo que sucedía alrededor suyo hasta que el maestro de la clase forzó al grupo para realizar una dinámica para presentarse, lo que les pareció muy gay.

-Ya que nos presentamos, vamos a empezar... -El profesor hizo una pausa y dejó su programa en el escritorio.- A ver jóvenes, el director dejó muy en claro el reglamento escolar. En clases, nada de audífonos, lentes de sol, sombreros, boinas, paliacates, ,joyería, gorros, juguetes, cosméticos, figuras de acción, lotería y juegos de cartas, vamos, que se nos va el tiempo.

El maestro dio dos palmadas y todos comenzaron a guardar lo correspondiente entre murmullos y quejas, y Kyle se percató de que la chica estaba sentada justo al frente de él.

-Profesor. -Wendy Testaburger, que les hizo el favor de acompañarlos a la misma escuela y que compartía la misma clase, llamó la atención del maestro para señalar un detalle que no le parecía.- Ella tiene joyería y no se la quitó.

-¡Si! -Secundaron otras de las chicas y la pelinegra señaló a Natura.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, ya que la novia de Stan se había tardado en restablecer el orden y Cartman contraatacó.

-Mierda. Wendy, ya acepté que eres una hippie feminista, pero no le hagas de estúpida por mucho que lo seas. Es un prendedor de fantasía, hasta un idiota se daría cuenta.

-¡No me digas estúpida, gordo fascista! -La muchacha se volteó hacia Stan.- Dile algo.

-Ah... Cartman, deja en paz a Wendy.

Cuando todos iban a empezar a dar parte en la discusión, el maestro impuso el orden dejando caer un pesado libro al suelo, obteniendo la atención del grupo.

-¡A callar todos! Señorita Bohra, ¿me permite su accesorio?

-Que hijo de puta. -Masculló Cartman y se puso entre la chica y el profesor.- ¿Vino a darnos clases o se las va a dar de inspector de pasillos?

-¡Él está cumpliendo con su deber! -Gritó Wendy y los murmullos volvieron.

Al ver que las cosas se iban a poner bien feas, la chica se quitó el prendedor, lo que ocasionó que su cabello quedara suelto, y lo guardó en su bolsa.- Lo lamento profesor.

-Bien, el resto de la clase, evite esta clase de incidentes o no terminaremos la unidad 2 durante el ciclo escolar. -El profesor recogió el libro y vio que Kenny se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo y sus ninfas -especialmente sus ninfas.- ¿McCormick?

-Mmm... ¿Ya estamos en la clase de Educación Sexual? Si ya se acabó, despiértenme para el almuerzo. -Kenny volvió a dormirse, sus compañeros se rieron y el profesor pellizcó al rubio en el cuello, levantándolo de inmediato.- ¡Carajo! ¡Eso duele!

Totalmente ajeno a los lloriqueos del rubio, quien le juraba por todos los santos al profesor no volver a dormirse el resto de su clase, Kyle vio aumentada su paranoria tras presenciar la defensa que el gordo hiciera de esa chica. ¿Desde cuando él era así de amable con una desconocida?

-_**¡RESPÓNDEME, GORDO DE MIERDA!**_ -Todos callaron con el grito del pelirrojo y el profesor le arrojó el borrador a la cabeza, golpe que fue amortiguado por el afro del judío, pero que como quiera dolió.

El profesor escribió su nombre en el pizarrón y aprovechó el silencio para presentarse formalmente.

-Soy el profesor Martiriano Prieto De La Madrid, y les impartiré Educación Sexual 2: Causas y Consecuencias. Espero que no haya más inconvenientes. -Los alumnos negaron en silencio y el Sr. Prieto se dirigió a su portafolio.- Y aprovechando que traen todas esas energías tras un largo y merecido descanso, vamos a realizar un examen. -Todos se quejaron al unísono mientras el maestro entregaba copias.- Y al que atrape copiando o haciendo trampa, haré que se ponga un traje de borreguito con bikini y bailará "El guapo" por toda la escuela, y créanme, traje suficientes trajes para todos.

Durante esa y la siguiente hora Kyle se sintió como en un limbo, con un millón de dudas girando en su cabeza alrededor de esa chica y su misteriosa y nada inocente relación con Cartman. ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde vino? ¿Por qué el gordo es amable con ella hasta el punto de defenderla? Sus pensamientos fueron sacudidos por el frenético agarre de su amigo Stan, quien lo agitó para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Cielos Kyle, nos diste un susto. El maestro estuvo llamándote por casi media hora, incluso sufrió un colapso nervioso entre eso y el timbre, pero es bueno saber que estás bien. Vamos a almorzar, amigo.

Resignándose a la idea de que estaba en la escuela y debía llevar buenas notas a su casa o su familia no lo dejaría en paz por toda la eternidad, procuró sacar al gordo y a la chica de su cabeza, pero fue imposible hacerlo, ya que eran el tema de conversación en los comedores. Separados, chicos y chicas conversaban a su manera sobre los dos, y Kyle pudo escuchar mucho de lo que decían.

-Como siempre, el marrano más trompudo se lleva la mejor mazorca. -Se quejaba Clyde mientras se sentaba al borde de la mesa, al lado de Kenny.

-¿Qué se cree esa puta? -Annie, quien estaba dos personas adelante de Kyle en la fila, hablaba lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la escuela la escuchara.- No es más que una exhibicionista y una pueblerina simplona.

-Para mí que era un hombre y se operó. -Se quejaba Wendy viendo directamente a Stan, que mantenía la mirada clavada en la comida por la presión que ella ejercía.- De lejos se nota que esas tetas son falsas.

-Si pudiera estar todo el tiempo al lado de una chica tan buena como esa sería taaaaan feliz.- Suspiraba Craig detrás de Kyle, y ambos se sentaron en una banca, haciéndole compañía a Stan y Kenny.- Como envidia uno la suerte de esos cerdos.

Butters se acercó con su charola a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Kenny tras ver a Kyle y le sonrió.

-¡Qué milagro Kyle! ¿Cómo te fue en New York? -Al ver que el pelirrojo frunció tanto el ceño como la boca, el rubio frotó con nerviosismo sus manos.- Per-perdón, pero como te quedaste allá dos meses, pensé que la pasaste en grande, pero ya veo que no.

Las risas de Cartman y la chica provocaron que un escalofrío recorriera a Kyle desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, y golpeando con una fuerza inaudita la mesa, se dispuso para interrogar y descubrir quién era ella, qué relación tenía con el gordo y hasta donde habían llegado.

-Ya no lo resisto más. Voy ahora mismo con Cartman.

-¡Por fin despertó la bestia! -Kenny le dio una palmada muy efusiva al judío, provocando que su cara aterrizara en la charola y su almuerzo le decorada el rostro.- ¿En dónde te habías escondido Kyle? Te extrañamos en clases.

Kyle se incorporó, limpió lo mejor que pudo su rostro, y le dio un puntapié con tal fuerza a Kenny que el rubio escupió la leche por la boca y nariz, bañando de lleno a Stan.

-¡Carajo! ¡Kenny! Tengo práctica después de clases.

-Díselo al enamorado empedernido no correspondido. -Lloriqueó Kenny sobándose la pierna.- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que tu gordito de azúcar esté pasando tiempo de calidad con una nena bien buena? Ya ves, por irte de vacaciones, te dieron gane, baboso.

-¡Ese gordo de mierda racista, antisemita, culón, idiota, estúpido y pendejo, y yo no somos nada! -Kyle volvió a golpear la mesa con ambas manos y las bandejas se sacudieron con la fuerza del impacto. -¡Solo quiero saber! ¡¿Quién carajos es ella?

-¿No la conoces? -Butters le dio un sorbo a su leche.- Se llama Natura Bohra, llegó al pueblo dos días después de que tú te fuiste, y vive con Eric.

Todo el calor, producto de la furia explosiva de Kyle, lo abandonó instantáneamente, dejándolo tan helado como una paleta de crema hecha hielo.

-¿Kyle? -Kenny chasqueó los dedos frente al judío, pero éste no reaccionó.- Felicidades Butters, le has dado el tiro de gracia. ¿Ahora cómo sabremos que soportará lo que aún no le hemos dicho?

Kyle tomó aire entrecortadamente, saliendo poco a poco del shock en el que se hallaba, y tomando asiento, trató de mantenerse firme pese al temblor en sus brazos y piernas, aunado al punzante dolor en su cabeza y el hueco que sintió en el estómago -que no era hambre-.

-¿Qué... qué no me han dicho?

**Continuará**.

_**¡Extra! ¡Extra!**_

El profesor Prieto entró a la sala de maestros, encontrando solamente a uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Gran día! ¿Verdad? -Su sonrisa se congeló al ver que su colega se hallaba temblando con una taza de té medio vaciada por el traqueteo.- Santo dios, ¿qué te hicieron esos hijos de la tostada?

-Na-Nada. -Contestó con voz trémula y le dio un sorbo al té.- U-Uno de mis a-alumnos cayó en sho-shock y otro i-intentó suicidarse cu-cuando su novia le empezó a gritar.

-¿Eran un chico de cabello negro con ojos azules y chaqueta café con negro y una chica con una boina lila y cabello negro? -Al ver que su colega asentía, le dio unas palmadas de consuelo.- Vete acostumbrando, que no has visto nada. Por ahora, felicidades, has sobrevivido la primera mitad del día. Oye, ¿sabes quién le puso a mi materia "Educación Sexual 2: Causas y Consecuencias"?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo! XD Les recuerdo que no gano nada con esto ni se trata de un complot del gobierno para tomar leche. Está dedicado a los lectores y lectoras que quieren saber qué tan maniático se puede poner Kyle por el trato dulce y caballeroso que Cartman le está dando a esa chica. Les recuerdo que no gano nada excepto des-estresarme, divertirme y divertirlos un buen rato, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. South Park no es mío. Las opiniones presentadas acerca de la sexualidad de las celebridades presentadas no son compartidas por la autora, aunque se mantiene en opinión abierta.

**¡Te amo, gordo estúpido!**

**Capítulo dos. _La psicosis que condujo a un accidente._**

Para muchos, el primer día de clases pasaba completamente inadvertido, para otros, era el giro de entre 37° a 180° grados tanto en personalidad, popularidad y éxito.

Pero para Kyle, que aún no había sobrevivido al almuerzo, el mundo acababa de desplomarse ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué no me han dicho?

Todos intercambiaron miradas antes de clavarlas en Kenny, quien aventajara la situación para tomarse la leche de otro de sus compañeros.

-Las imágenes valen más que mil palabras, pero si tanto deseas escucharlo, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu _gordito de azúcar_? Claro, tan pronto la linda y atenta de Natura _te lo preste_.

Generalmente Kyle no le guarda rencor a las mujeres, pero por alguna razón que él no se puede explicar, la chica era un caso aparte. Sus dientes rechinaban al recordar que el gordo era amable con ella y ella le agradecía con un abrazo y _un beso_.

Así que se levantó, tirando a uno de sus amigos en el proceso hasta el suelo y _pasando sobre él_ sin ceremonia alguna, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde estaban Cartman y Natura.

-¡Dios mío! -Stan chilló como colegiala al levantarse y toparse con el gesto furibundo de Wendy, por lo que se agazapó en la mesa.- Chicos. -Dijo en voz más que baja.- Kyle va a hacer una locura, hay que detenerlo.

Pero nadie movió un dedo para intentar detener lo inevitable. Kyle pateó la silla del gordo y antes de que éste terminara de voltear, el pelirrojo tomó el extremo del asiento y lo levantó, tirando al suelo al castaño. Apenas lo vio en el suelo soltó el asiento y tomó con una fuerza bruta a la chica, llevándosela literalmente a rastras afuera de la cafetería seguido por los aplausos de las chicas, los reclamos de los chicos y de Cartman que, tan pronto se puso de pie, trató de correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Regresa aquí, judío hijo de puta!

-Esto se va a ir a la mierda. -Dijo Craig antes de regresar a lo que quedaba de su almuerzo.

En la puerta de entrada de la escuela, tras una loca carrera que para Natura no tenía fin, Kyle por fin se detuvo. Tragó un poco de aire en lo que pensaba la manera "correcta" de alertar a la chica sobre las negativas consecuencias de estar al lado de Eric Cartman.

-No sé por qué estás con el gordo, pero déjame decirte que él es el sujeto más desgraciado, avaro, envidioso, cruel, ruin, racista, antisemita, apóstata, negativo y malo que vas a llegar a conocer en el mun...

-¡Kyle Broflovsky! -Uno de los profesores se acercó corriendo, y en ese preciso momento el pelirrojo se percató de que Natura aún no se levantaba del suelo y gimoteaba mientras trataba de quitarse del cabello un montón de papelitos sucios que se le pegaron.- ¿Se puede saber que carajos está haciendo?

En el momento que Kyle soltó a Natura y trataba inútilmente de no trabarse mientras buscaba palabras para justificar su "acto de buena fe", el gordo llegó, resoplando por la loca carrera, y se inclinó para ayudarle a Natura a levantarse.

-Joven Cartman, ¿podría llevar a la señorita a enfermería? -Le dijo el profesor al castaño, y este asintió, no sin antes darle una mirada a Kyle.

El pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado a las miradas que, en muchas ocasiones pasadas, le dedicara el gordo; no obstante, la mirada que Eric le dio a Kyle esta vez le provocó al judío una extraña y opresiva sensación en su pecho, y mientras el profesor le sancionaba su conducta, observó cómo el gordo se portaba como un perfecto caballero que acudía al rescate de una inocente doncella.

-Joven Broflovsky, apenas es el primer día de clases, le recomiendo que se comporte o nos veremos obligados a notificar a sus padres.

Eso lo regresó a la realidad. Un problema escolar que incluya a sus padres era lo último que realmente necesitaba, por lo que se excusó con el maestro, asegurándole que esa situación no se volvería a repetir, y regresó a la cafetería, solo para escuchar que el timbre de clases había vuelto a sonar.

Su atención en lo que quedó de ese primer día de clases fue nula, ya que trataba de pensar en cómo alejar a la muchacha del gordo, quien "evidentemente" fue **engañada** por uno de sus artificios para tener popularidad o para reventarle las bolas de envidia al resto de los compañeros, pero estaba 100% seguro de que algo se traía Cartman.

-Stan. -Le dijo el judío a su amigo.- ¿Sabes si Cartman ya salió de clases?

-Si, se fue en la van de su mamá con Natura. -Le dijo Butters que ya iba de salida.- Pidió permiso para salir temprano _toda la semana_.

Kyle se quedó con la boca abierta mientras su mirada se quedaba perdida en un remolino invisible cuyo centro eran el gordo y la chica.

-Este... -El pelinegro se soltó del agarre de su amigo y se alejó un poco.- Yo quedé de verme con los chicos del equipo para practicar, nos vemos.

El pelirrojo apenas iba a poner un pie fuera de la escuela, pero el profesor, el mismo que lo detuvo en el almuerzo, lo detuvo.

-Joven Broflovsky, sus padres se encuentran en dirección, vaya inmediatamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué...?

Sin darle una sola explicación, el maestro lo llevó a la dirección donde sus dos progenitores le esperaban mientras hablaban de algo relacionado con el plan de estudios.

-Aquí está Broflovsky, con permiso.

El maestro dejó al judío _a merced_ de sus padres y el director, quien cerró la puerta.

-Siéntate Kyle. Tus padres me dijeron que no estudiaste **nada** el tiempo que estuviste en Nueva York, y me pidieron que se te diera una hora de clases extra a modo de clase complementaria.

-¿Qué? -Kyle no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo el director.- ¡Pero eso no es justo!

-Kyle, tienes que comprender que esto es por tu bien... -Sheila comenzó su sermón que había venido preparando desde que regresó al pueblo.

Ya en la noche, Kyle se hallaba en su cuarto mordiendo lápices viejos por la frustración. No solo no tenía una idea clara de esa chica ni de las intenciones de Cartman con ella, sino que tendría que quedarse una hora extra de clases, ya no podría ser parte del equipo de basketball y encima **sus padres irían por él todos los días**.

El timbre del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y descolgando, recibió una llamada de Stan.

-¿Qué pasa?

_-"Viejo, lamento no haberte podido acompañar esta tarde, y supe que te llamaron a dirección, ¿todo bien?"_

-Si. -Kyle se dejó caer en la cama mientras observaba el incremento de telarañas que dos meses se formaron.- Voy a tener clases extra todos los días hasta graduarme de la escuela, de lo contrario me caerá la maldición de la familia.

Los dos rieron un momento como tontos hasta que la mamá de Kyle le dijo que necesitaba usar el teléfono.

-¡Voy! -Kyle se dispuso a despedirse de Stan, pero escuchó un pedacito de una conversación entre Stan y Kenny -si no se equivocaba, por supuesto-, en la que el rubio mencionaba la posibilidad de encontrarse esa noche con la chica y el gordo. Simplemente colgó sin importarle cómo reaccionaría Stan al respecto y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama.

-_No me importa_ el gordo de mierda, no me interesa lo que esté planeando, **no me afecta** lo que esté haciendo...

Se levantó de su cama de golpe, sacó de su armario un abrigo de imitación de piel negro y unas botas, y tan pronto se las ajustó adecuadamente salió por la ventana, dejando cerrada la puerta de su habitación, y se dirigió a un determinado lugar.

-_"Todo pasa en Moquetito Hills..."_ -Stan canturreaba el tema del programa de moda y preparaba la mesa de café que llenó con toda clase de frituras, refrescos y golosinas, que planeaba devorar conforme avanzara el programa, y en el momento en que el tema tocó a su fin y el Marsh se acomodó plácidamente en el sillón, la puerta fue tocada. -¡No puede ser! -Como Stan **no** **se levantó** a abrir la puerta, esta fue golpeada con violencia, asustando al pelinegro, y al no tener respuesta alguna, la ventana continua se rompió en pedazos, un brazo fue introducido para asegurarse de que el seguro de la ventana no estuviera puesto, y una persona abrió la ventana, siendo esa persona el pelirrojo que entró hecho una furia.

-¡Vamos Stan, no hay que perder el tiempo!

-¡Kyle! -Stanley se había hecho un ovillo en el fondo del sillón por el susto expreso que le diera su amigo, y fue jalado por él hacia la calle, dejando abandonadas las botanas que con tantos esfuerzos había logrado reunir, y que rápidamente fueron _atacadas_ por Randy y Shelly.- ¿Qué pasa Kyle? Va a empezar el programa y me lo voy a perder de nuevo. -Dijo casi lloriqueando, pero el judío lo ignoró.

-¡Hay que buscar a Kenny!

El mencionado se hallaba al otro extremo del pueblo, en la parte _decente_, ya que tras muchos días de acoso e insistencia, había logrado que una chica en particular aceptara una invitación a comer y apenas se dirigían a una fuente de sodas para abrir el apetito cuando llegó el Broflovsky prácticamente _escupiendo fuego_ con un Stan que gastaba inútilmente la saliva diciéndole que Wendy _**le iba a medir una tabla en el espinazo**_, arruinando por completo la noche del rubio.

-¿Sabes Kenny? No me vuelvas a hablar nunca. -La chica se retiró casi inmediatamente abordando un taxi, y el rubio cruzó los brazos evidentemente molesto.

-Empiezas a interferir en mi vida, Kyle. Empiezo a **acariciar** la idea de matarte, solo para "probar".

Ignorando los comentarios de sus dos amigos, Kyle anduvo como loco directo a la casa de Cartman, más se detuvo a medio camino al verlo sobre la van de su mamá dirigiéndose al centro del pueblo.

-¿A donde va? -Kyle comenzó a zarandear frenéticamente a Stan.- ¡Stan, tienes que saberlo! ¿A donde va?

-¡Al restaurante fino! ¡Natura trabaja ahí! ¡Es todo lo que sé, te lo juro! ¡No me lastimes! -Chilló como un mariquita el Marsh y Kyle lo dejó caer.- ¡Oh Dios, me ensucié el pantalón que Wendy me escogió, se enojará conmigo!

Kenny observaba el proceder absurdo y sin sentido de su pelirrojo amigo y ayudó al pelinegro a levantarse.

-Vas a regarla y luego no vas a saber qué hacer. Mejor cálmate y mañana investigas lo que sucede con el gordo.

-¡No puedo calmarme Kenny! -Kyle se dirigió al rubio.- ¡Tú tienes que saber en dónde trabaja, dímelo ahora!

Mientras, Eric estacionaba el vehículo en el área disponible para los empleados, saludó a un par de personas y se metió al restaurante, sentándose en una de las banquitas de espera.

-Oh Dios, ese medallón de carne huele delicioso. -Se deleitó con el aroma del platillo principal ya que no llevó el dinero suficiente como para disfrazar el antojo.

-¡Eric! -Natura, usando el uniforme que le indicaron, se acercó al joven tan pronto entregó la orden que tenía en manos.- Deja entrego, me visto y nos vamos.

-Aquí te espero.- El gordo se acomodó a sus anchas y se puso a leer un folleto de los especiales del día.- Esta comida se ve deliciosa.

Cuando los tres amigos por fin llegaron a la zona donde se hallara el restaurant, tomaron unos minutos para recuperar el aire.

-Es tu última oportunidad Kyle, o te calmas, o _te pasará alguna mierda_. -Kenny trataba inútilmente de detenerle, pero al ver que era imposible, finalmente le soltó.

El pelirrojo se puso a observar el restaurante, y su sangre ardió al ver por uno de los ventanales que Cartman le daba su abrigo a Natura, por lo que corrió sin ver que un trailero, cuyos problemas familiares se **intensificaran** desde el día que salió en taquilla la película de vampiros llamada **Crepúsculo**, ya que esposa e hija _**le reclamaron no ser un vampiro eterno, apuesto y adinerado**_, y al ver una figurilla moviéndose rápidamente en la calle, sencillamente aceleró.

-¡Robert Pattinson! ¡Me las pagarás por _robarte_ a mi esposa y a mi hija, _**maldito vampiro gay**_!

-¡Cuidado Kyle! -Stan gritó al ver que el camión no se detuvo al atropellar y mandar a volar a su amigo, solo para que el conductor bajara con una barreta dispuesto a rematar al judío, y al ver que solo era un joven pelirrojo, guardó la herramienta y llamó por radio al 911.- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Kyle!

-Conste que se lo dije. -Kenny se paró a un lado esperando la ambulancia.

Un par de horas después, los Broflovsky llegaron al enterarse del accidente de su hijo, y le sermoneaban junto con los doctores una vez que pudieron verle. Por el choque, Kyle terminó con un brazo fracturado, una pierna rota, algunas costillas desubicadas y un buen número de moretones, que fueron recubiertos por los parches adecuados.

-Kyle. -Sheila lloraba como quien perdiera a un hijo.- Sabía que te presionábamos por tu bien, pero no que estabas listo para suicidarte. Gerald, ¿**en qué** nos equivocamos?

-No lo sé, querida, no lo sé. -El señor abrazaba a su esposa y **evitaba** ver a Kyle a los ojos.

-Lo que yo no me explico. -Dijo el doctor tras colaborar con el reporte policiaco.- Jovencito, ¿acaso no se dio cuenta de que el tráiler tenía paso libre? ¿Realmente iba a suicidarse o actuó por un impulso de estupidez súbita?

Poco después de que se fueran sus padres, por sugerencia de Ike, quien les dijo que Kyle necesitaba descanso, la enfermera que le asignaron encendió la televisión.

**_-"¡Maury, la ballena marica, míralo mueve su colita! ¡Es Maury!"_**

-No puede ser. -Kyle trató de moverse, pero no consiguió nada.- Disculpe señorita, ¿no tiene algún control remoto para sintonizar otro canal?

-Lo lamento joven, se descompuso cuando el paciente anterior vió en las noticias que _**Moquetito Hills**_ fue cancelada por evasión de impuestos y pusieron en su lugar las repeticiones de programas como _**"Maury, la ballena marica"**_ o **_"Tita la chiquitita"_** y lo arrojó contra la pared, rompiéndolo en pedazos, pero no está tan mal, pasan noticias hasta las 11:30 pm.

Los amigos del pelirrojo iban entrando cuando escucharon la noticia. El pelinegro _se llevó una mano al pecho_ por la sorpresa y el rubio se preparó _para atraparlo_ en caso de que se desmayara.

-¿Cancelaron _**Moquetito Hills**_? -Stan dejó en manos de Kenny el jarroncito con flores que envió su mamá para Kyle y se fue a llorar a su casa.- ¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Ahora nunca sabré si **Splinter** era _el primo del sobrino del abuelo de su vecino_!

Kenny se echó a reír, siendo silenciado por la enfermera, y dejó en un rincón seguro el jarrón.

-Pobre Stan, acaban de quitarle _la única motivación de su vida_. -El pobre agarró la silla y, subiéndose a ella, se dispuso a cambiar el canal manualmente.- No te apures Kyle, para eso estoy...

El muy bruto presionó los botones con demasiada fuerza, provocando que no solo se quedara estancado el canal, sino que quedó en el máximo volumen que permitía el aparato, y fuera impulsado hasta el suelo por el choque eléctrico.

-¡Oh, genial! -Se quejó el pelirrojo en lo que la enfermera pedía auxilio para el rubio.

Al día siguiente, Kyle recibió una visita... inesperada. Natura entró a la habitación con un enorme regalo que difícilmente podía cargar, una bolsa algo abultada y la charola de la comida. _Su_ comida.

-¡Hola Kyle! -La chica se acercó a Kyle, y por una extraña circunstancia del destino, al acercarse a la cama, _golpeó_ sin querer la pierna lastimada del judío con el enorme regalo.- ¡Lo siento, _lo siento en serio_!

Trató de verificar por su cuenta de que no haya movido de lugar la pierna, pero lo único que consiguió fue derramar sobre Kyle la limonada fría, empapándolo del área de la _entrepierna_, y descolgando a la misma en un intento de que el regalo no se le cayera de las manos mientras trataba de secarlo con la misma sábana con la que estaba cubierto.

-¡Con un...! -Kyle casi se arrancó los cabellos por el dolor y gritó como un desesperado.- ¡**AAAAaaaah**! ¡Enfermera!

-¡Lo siento, ahorita la cuelgo de nuevo! -La muchacha dejó las cosas sobre la mesita y colgó la pierna de Kyle... la _sana_.

-¡Grrrr! -Rugió el judío ante la imposibilidad de decir cualquier otra cosa.

-No te preocupes, _sé_ que dejará de dolerte. -Natura agarró el regalo para entregárselo, pero pisó mal la alfombra y al intentar no caerse, soltó el regalo, que aterrizó en la _cara_ del pelirrojo.- ¡Lo siento mucho! Mira, la enfermera me pidió que te trajera la comida, en un ratito le pido otra limonada.

Fue por la mesita, pero la jaló con mucha fuerza, provocando que esta se impactara de golpe contra la cama, y el destino, que estaba siendo **especialmente cruel** con Kyle, quiso que su mano estuviera entre la cama y el soporte de la mesita, lo que le provocó algunas fracturas _definitivamente no deseadas_.

-Ups, te lo juro, no fue mi intención. -Natura puso la comida aún caliente sobre la mesita, pero donde quiso acomodarla de nueva cuenta, el plato de sopa caliente cayó sobre el judío.- ¡Ay no! Te traeré otra so...

-¡**Basta**! -Gritó Kyle totalmente furioso.- ¡**No quiero nada de una _puta_ _imbécil_, _descuidada_, _estúpida_ y _retrasada_ como _tú_**!

En ese preciso momento estaba entrando Cartman; por la expresión de su rostro, no estaba nada contento con lo que el joven gritó de Natura, quien ya tuviera los ojitos llenos de lágrimas y se disculpaba sollozando.

-Lávate la cara y espérame en el auto, no tardo. -Tan pronto se fue Natura, Eric se dirigió hasta la mesita y dejó caer un librito.- Mi mamá te manda saludos.

Tan pronto recuperó el control de su cuerpo, Kyle trató de hacer varias cosas: cuestionarlo, saludarle, cualquier cosa, pero solamente una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro, aunque no supo por qué y al instante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Cartman, yo...

-Dijeron que estabas mal por lo de tu intento de suicidio y que necesitabas el apoyo de tus amigos, pero por la forma en que _le gritaste_ a una pobre chica que no te ha hecho nada malo y que tomó un poco de tiempo para saludarte, me da a entender que _ya estás mejor_.

-Espera...

Pero no se detuvo. El castaño se dio media vuelta y salió, dejando atónitos a Stan y Kenny que iban llegando.

-¿Qué pasó Kyle? Cartman se veía molesto. -Preguntó Stan, pero el pelirrojo simplemente no pudo contestar.

-La cagaste Kyle -Kenny se mantuvo en la puerta moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.- La cagaste y dejaste la mierda embarrada.

**Continuará**.

_**¡Extra! ¡Extra!**_

Completamente solo, una vez limpio y con la pierna lastimada en su lugar, Kyle trató de dormir.

-Carajo, ¿por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?

Una de las enfermeras que iba de guardia notó el **predicamento** del joven, y entrando a la habitación, encendió el televisor y utilizando un control que llevaba para cualquier _emergencia_ puso un volumen adecuado.

_-"Nos encontramos en las afueras del hospital al que trajeron hace un par de horas a Robert Pattinson, cuyo estado de salud ha sido oficialmente declarado como **fallecido**. La policía aprehendió al sujeto que provocó esta tragedia a los fans de ese **vampiro marica**, pero al explicar sus motivos, el gobernador le otorgó una **medalla** por su acto de valentía y todos los días 14 de abril serán festivos en su honor. También se sabe que antes de atropellar y matar a Robert Pattinson, el sujeto arrolló a una docena de jóvenes de diferentes estados, un equipo gótico de debate y a una abuelita, esta última por que **se le atravesó a media calle**, según fuentes confiables **no confirmadas**. Volvemos al estudio, Tom."_

-¡Oh, por favor! -Gritó molesto Kyle y se cubrió la cara con la almohada.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Te amo, gordo estúpido!**

¡Hola! Le quiero agradecer a _Imuko Aoki_, _Sakhory_, _Kennyfangirl_ y _xxx-thenaruto-xxx_ por sus respuestas y espero que este capítulo les sea de su agrado. El próximo fanfic en ser actualizado será _**Los Nerd Dudes**_, seguido del estreno de _**"El misterio de Prayer"**_, y luego _**"The Best of Eric: El factor C"**_, un oneshot de acción y humor.

**South Park**, marcas, empresas, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, hago esto por simples fines de entretenimiento libre de toda transacción monetaria. **No** es un complot del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche. Una disculpa anticipada por las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido del fanfic.

**¡Te amo, gordo estúpido!**

**Capítulo tres: _¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?_**

Todo indicaba que se trataría de la segunda semana de clases más normal del universo, hasta que Kyle Broflovsky, quien fuera atropellado la semana anterior por un justiciero del camino, entró al pasillo.

Muchas cosas se rumoraban ya de él por su nada usual conducta en contra de Natura, y por lo que le gritó estando en el hospital mientras ella se tomaba un poco de su casi nulo tiempo libre para visitarlo y llevarle algunas cosas que le enviaran sus amigos. Y aunque ella, Kenny y Cartman no comentaron nada al respecto sobre lo sucedido, se supo el chisme por boca de Stan, bastando con que Wendy chasqueara los dedos frente a él.

Y ahí estaba el judío, con un brazo vendado casi en su totalidad, parches, vendas, una muleta y una bota medieval de castigo acondicionada para que, en lugar de enterrarle dolorosas púas, mantuviera la pierna en la postura correcta para acelerar la curación, con la tecnología de punta que solo se consigue mezclando cinta adhesiva, tablillas de madera y almohadillas. Y por si fuera poco, el pelirrojo tenía una cara de asesino serial viendo frustrado uno solo de sus intentos.

-Estúpida bota de hierro...

Con el más grande deseo de que su hijo no perdiera más clases de las que debería, Sheila empleó los sermones más pesados de su repertorio para que el doctor moviera cielo, mar y tierra, y diera de alta a Kyle. Sobra decir que, de entre todos sus amigos y conocidos, solamente Butters tuvo las agallas para acercársele.

-Hola Kyle, no esperaba que salieras tan pronto del hospital. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tengo la mano rota, fracturas en la pierna y el brazo, una jodida quemadura en el pecho, mis padres obligaron al doctor que obrara milagros para que saliera caminando ya mismo del hospital y así no perder clases, todos mis supuestos amigos me odian, los maestros tienen una terrible imagen de mi y debo quedarme una hora después de clases o todo el mundo me castigará. Sin contar, por supuesto, que me siento como un mojón de mierda pisoteado y que el culón me estará sermoneando por ofender su gran amor y conquista, me siento jodidamente infeliz. -Le dijo Kyle al rubio, quien se frotó las manos.- ¿Te gusta esa respuesta, Butters?

-Ci-Cielos, la estás pasando muy mal. -No es que Butters quisiera hacer sentir mal a Kyle, estaba realmente preocupado, pero el pelirrojo no lo veía de ese modo, y solo conseguía que el Stotch se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.- Oye Kyle. ¿Es cierto que Natura...?

-¡No me hables de esa puta! -Kyle explotó, cegado por la ira y su amor herido, tomando como pudo a Butters del cuello de la camisa y estampándolo contra los casilleros, lo que atrajo la atención de todos ya que el rubio no le había hecho nada malo.- ¡Jamás vuelvas a hablarme de ella! ¿Te quedó claro, pendejo?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el rubio asintió en silencio, logrando que Kyle lo soltara y se fuera del pasillo, dejando a un Butters tan asustado que, si no fuera por que Craig lo atrapó, se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo de la impresión.

Kenny no se perdió ni un segundo de la conversación, y tan pronto Kyle desapareció de ahí, le agradeció a Craig la ayuda y levantó a Butters.

-¿Te lastimó?

-No, no, no. Solo le quería preguntar si Natura le entregó el libro que le envié para que leyera, y si se lo entregó, quería saber si le gustó, pero creo que no quiere hablar ahorita.

-Mejor ni te le acerques, Butters. Está en sus días y le encanta actuar como un perfecto pendejo malagradecido. -Kenny levantó algunas cosas que se le cayeron a Butters y le palmeó el hombro.- Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-Está bien, y gracias Kenny. -Tras esto, sonó el timbre indicando que los estudiantes debían entrar a tomar clases.

Si bien Kyle no estaba prestando atención en clases por la presencia de Natura, el gordo, o ambos juntos, era también por todos los chismes y malhabladas que se soltaron entre clase y clase, y que se incrementaron a la hora del almuerzo.

-Si te interesa, Kyle, vi un cinturón de castidad que combina con esa bota de castigo. -Le dijo Craig al ver su oportunidad de gastar un chiste, provocando que algunos estallaran en carcajadas, y que Clyde derramara la leche por la nariz.

-¡Vete a la mierda, puto! -Kyle no tenía ni hambre por lo molesto que estaba. Veía cómo Cartman y Natura, esta vez acompañados por Butters y el traidor de Kenny, reían y platicaban como quien no tiene deuda alguna con la vida, llegando a un nivel de ira tal, que apretó con tanta fuerza el tetrapack de leche, empapando a sus compañeros cuando el pobre paquete cedió a la presión.

-¡Cuidado Kyle, esta camisa es nueva! -Kevin se levantó para evitar empaparse más, y mientras se secaba, trató de imponer un nuevo tema de conversación para mitigar la furia del pelirrojo.- ¿Sabían que están repitiendo "Maury, la ballena marica"?

Kyle no solo congeló su ira incandescente, sino que reemplazó el gesto furibundo de su cara por uno de absoluta confusión, que se vio terminado cuando llevó su mano al puente de la nariz tan pronto Stan entró en la conversación. _¿Por qué él?_

-Si, esta vez los estoy viendo con más atención, no es que me guste Maury, pero una vez que le entiendes... -Stan le dio un trago largo a su leche y continuó.- Nunca había visto el capítulo de los **escorpiones abusivos**. Es más, no sabía que había escorpiones en el mar.

-De seguro es una nueva especie. -Comentó Clyde trayendo consigo un refresco que _metió de contrabando_.- ¡Ese tipo que hizo a Maury es un genio!

-Si así fuera... -Craig tampoco estaba muy apegado al programa, pero le divertía ver _las profundas explicaciones_ de sus amigos.- ¿Por qué usaban googles y snorquels? No tiene sentido.

Tras una breve pausa, Stan aventuró.

-Quizá lo hacen para verse cools. Yo lo haría.

-¡Si! -Comentó otro que se agregó a la plática.- ¿De **qué** hablan?

Mientras sus compañeros seguían platicando cosas sin sentido, una de las chicas tomó a Kyle del brazo y técnicamente lo sacó arrastrando de la cafetería, sin importarle los reclamos ni ayes de dolor del pelirrojo, hasta llegar con un grupito de compañeras, entre las que distinguió a Wendy y a Bebe, en un pasillo cercano a los baños.

-¿Qué les pasa? -Les preguntó molesto Kyle mientras trataba de asegurarse que su brazo no sufriera más daño del que ya sentía, y Wendy alzó una bolsa de mano de imitación de cuero muy simple y bastante gastada.- ¿Qué con eso?

-Robamos la bolsa de la puta esa de Natura. -Dijo una de las chicas.- Sabemos que tú también tienes algo contra ella, y por eso pensamos que te interesaría ver el contenido.

-Hagámoslo. -Ordenó Kyle, y mientras las chicas abrían la diminuta bolsa, notó que una pequeña foto cayó hasta los casilleros, pasando completamente desapercibida por las chicas, quienes estaban más enfocadas en sacar cuanto hubiera adentro... Que no era mucho.

-No... No puede ser.

Dejaron caer al suelo las pertenencias, que consistían en un mini-block de notas casi agotado con los horarios de clases y un par de tareas anotadas, un bolígrafo azul, un labial en las últimas, unas sombras para los ojos color celeste y rosa que se despegaron de su contenedor con la caída y que se esparcieron por el suelo, 12 dólares con 17 centavos y la credencial de la escuela con su foto.

**-¡¿Eso es todo?** -Gritó otra de las chicas, y entre ella y la que abrió la bolsa rasgaron en fondo para buscar alguna otra cosa, pero solo encontraron algo de pelusa y tierra, y la arrojaron violentamente al suelo.- ¡Mierda!

Más no todas reaccionaron igual. Wendy se quedó estática en su lugar, tratando de encontrarle un sentido a lo que acababa de pasar, otra de las chicas se retiró muy silenciosamente, y Bebe, con un rictus de terror en su rostro, llevó sus manos a la altura de su cara, visiblemente perturbada, y tras temblar frenéticamente un buen rato, se llevó las manos al estómago y entró corriendo al baño a vomitar, al menos, eso se dedujo por el ruido del agua y sus ataques de tos.

-Hay que devolver la bolsa a su lugar, y procurar que no sepa que la tomamos. -Wendy se agachó para recoger las cosas y devolverlas a su lugar, y las otras chicas fueron a auxiliar a Bebe.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -Bebe, atrapada en un ataque de histeria, se lavaba las manos y la cara, y repetía el acto cada vez que se observaba en el espejo.- _¿En qué nos hemos convertido?_ _**¡Me siento tan sucia!**_

La algarabía, pese a ser un circo de pies a cabeza al que solo le faltó el presentador excéntrico, no pareció afectar a Kyle, quien se concentró en tomar la foto y, sin verla aún, la guardó en su chaqueta, temeroso de lo que pudiera estar del otro lado.

-Kyle. -La pelinegra, con la destartalada bolsa de Natura en mano, se dirigió al pelirrojo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Bebe _perdió la razón_ y debemos ayudarla. ¿Podrías devolver la bolsa al salón? Y cuidado con decir una sola cosa. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien. -Contestó el judío mientras tomaba la bolsa y se encaminaba al salón en el que Natura dejara sus cosas, que consistían solamente en un par de cuadernos, unos lápices usados y una carpeta, seguramente regalo de Cartman por las estampas del Osito Wellington.

Dejó la bolsa en el asiento, y aprovechando que no había nadie alrededor, sacó la foto dispuesto a verla, arrepintiéndose al instante en el que vio los rostros sonrientes de Natura y Cartman; tras revisarla dedujo, por las ropas que tanto el gordo como la chica tenían, que fue tomada esa mañana, y atacado nuevamente por la ira, hizo pedazos la foto, dejando caer los restos en el suelo, y salió del salón mientras mascullaba unas cuantas maldiciones en contra tanto del gordo como de Natura.

Al finalizar las clases, Kyle estaba desesperado en el salón, mientras el maestro trataba, inútilmente, de enseñarle lo que se perdió en toda la semana.

-Broflovsky, no podemos lograr un avance si está en la Luna, aterrice. -Le dijo mientras le lanzaba el borrador, pero Kyle no solo lo atrapó con la mano, sino que se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.- ¡Regrese aquí y deme el ensayo que le pedí!

-¡Métase el ensayo por el culo! -El pelirrojo se fue corriendo, buscando a sus amigos Stan y el traidor de Kenny, encontrando al rubio en la biblioteca.- ¡Kenny!

El rubio había logrado la atención de unas chicas utilizando uno de los recursos más básicos, necesarios para toda conquista: **_la poesía francesa_**. No solo se memorizó los poemas en francés, inglés e italiano, sino que armó un repertorio de palabras y frases básicas en francés para sostener una pequeña conversación, y ya estaba a punto de conquistar a las dos chicas, cerebritos pero _de buen ver_, cuando el pelirrojo entró y lo sacó arrastrando de los cabellos.

-¡Con una fregada, Kyle! -Kenny trataba inútilmente de liberarse del agarre de su desesperado amigo, incluso **mordió** el brazo del judío, pero no obtuvo nada, excepto que Kyle acelerara el paso.- ¡Suéltame ahora o vamos a terminar muy mal, cabrón!

Cuando llegaron hasta el campo de práctica, Kyle soltó a Kenny y se adentró, interrumpiendo pases, tacleadas y ejercicios de calentamiento, incluso bloqueó una jugada para llegar hasta donde estaba su amigo Stan.

-¡Carajo Kyle! -Le preguntó el pelinegro evidentemente asustado.- ¿Qué te pasa, viejo?

-No hay tiempo, Stan. Vámonos.

-Pero Kyle, estoy en media práctica, no puedo...

_-¡Vámonos de una **jodida** vez, Stan!_

Hasta el entrenador se quedó helado por la actitud furibunda de Kyle, y con el miedo de que fuera a hacer algo de lo que más de uno llegara a arrepentirse, tomó sus cosas y salió con el judío y el pobre, dispuesto a llegar a la casa de Cartman y hacerlo confesar toda la verdad.

-Vamos a meternos en problemas, Kyle, en especial tú. Y me perderé el final de la revancha de Maury, la ballena marica, en contra de los escorpiones abusivos que abusan de su amigo _**Yoyo la Sardina**_. -Stan trató de pararlo, pero aparte de que se ganó un rugido de Kyle, solo gastó saliva.- Kenny, haz algo, Kyle no quiere escuchar.

-No me digas. -Kenny frotaba sus sienes por el dolor de cabeza que tenía, cortesía de Kyle.- No me había dado Stan, creo que debo retomar las _clases de sentido común_, y llevarlos conmigo, quizá me hagan rebaja.

-¡Kenny, no es el momento para hacer bromas!

Kyle abrió las puertas principales de la escuela con una patada, más no contó con un pequeño detalle: la presencia de sus padres.

-¡Jesucristo!

Con el portazo que dio, Kyle golpeó a su mamá, mandándola escaleras abajo ante la atónita mirada de su padre y la mirada de completa desaprobación de sus compañeros y maestros.

-¡Oh, mierda!

Sobra decir que el pelirrojo se la pasó castigado toda la tarde, inundado por tareas, cortesía del profesor ofendido, y los regaños de sus padres, en especial de su madre, quien se puso a llorar exclamando sobre los _posibles errores_ que cometió criando a su hijo.

Al día siguiente, todo parecía normal para Kenny y Stan; Kyle mantuvo un perfil bajo en la mañana, incluso ignoró las bromas a la hora del almuerzo, más no imaginó lo que pasaría antes de la última hora...

_**-"Stanley Marsh y Kenneth McCormick, presentarse con urgencia en la entrada de la escuela con sus pertenencias."**_

Confundidos, ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron, encontrándose con Kyle vestido de soldado, quien les dio un par de trajes para camuflaje y encendió uno de los autos que estaban estacionados al frente tras despegar el volante y conectar algunos cables.

-Tenemos que averiguar qué planea el gordo de mierda. Vamos.

Stan iba a negarse, pero Kenny le dio un pequeño codazo y movió de forma negativa la cabeza mientras se ponía su traje, que parecía una _paloma guerrera_ gigante.

-Esto se ha salido de sospechoso, y averiguaré de una vez por todas qué trama ese gordo de mierda.

-Kyle, con todo respeto...

-¡No me hables de respeto, **traidor**, hijo de puta! -Le gritó Kyle a Kenny descuidando toda atención del volante, que fue oportunamente tomado por Stan.- Si no vas a ayudarme, al menos no estorbes e investiga algo.

Se detuvieron a un par de cuadras de la casa de Cartman, salieron del auto y se subieron al árbol que estaba plantado atrás de la casa, haciendo lo posible para no llamar la atención, a pesar de que Kenny parecía un _pollo de felpa gris gigante con carrilleras_.

-Parece que hay alguien adentro de la casa. -Dijo Stan tras ver una silueta moverse por las ventanas.

-Si, es un hombre alto, bigotón, pecho velludo, nalgas firmes, usa tanga de _elefantito_ gris, está con la señora Cartman y le acaba de dar 350 dólares. -Dijo Kenny tras un rápido vistazo que dio, aunque no parecía tener ganas de dejar de espiar.

-No necesitamos ver esto. -Kyle trató de moverse, pero la bota de hierro se atoró en unas viejas conexiones de luz que dejaron abandonadas.- Carajo, Stan, ayúdame a quitarme esta mierda.

El pelinegro trató de alcanzar a su amigo para ayudarle, pero lo único que logró fue hacer que el judío resbalara de la rama, quedando colgado gracias a las extensiones viejas.

-¡Ah! -Gritó adolorido por el súbito golpe en contra de las ramas, y la ventana de la habitación de la señora Cartman se abrió, dejando ver al tipo con una **metralleta**.

-¡Maldito mirones, hasta aquí llegaron! -Gritó el tipo antes de descargar el contenido de la metralleta rumbo al árbol, partiendo a Kenny en dos, literalmente.

-¡**A la madre**! -Gritó Stan al verse salpicado por la sangre de su amigo y salió huyendo de ahí a toda velocidad, dejando colgado a Kyle.

Rato después, los bomberos, la señora Cartman, ya vestida, por supuesto, y los Broflovsky, rescataban a Kyle del árbol.

-Ya les dije que me caí, no hagan drama. -Se excusaba Kyle, pero no se salvó de los regaños de sus padres.

Justo en el momento en el que se sintió ajeno a todo lo que se estaba hablando a su alrededor, pudo escuchar un vehículo estacionarse, y tras un par de portazos, levantó la mirada, arrepintiéndose por ello.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Natura totalmente preocupada.

-No te apures, querida. -La señora Cartman le puso una mano en el hombro.- Es solo un amiguito de Eric que estaba espiando y se quedó colgado, pero no le pasó nada malo.

-¿Se quedó colgado? Pobrecito.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, qué estúpido! -Cartman se burló en voz alta, y a su vez, un par de bomberos le hicieron segunda.- Mamá, tengo hambre, ¿hiciste el pollo?

-Si amor, te dejé preparado un plato para ti y uno para Natura, y uno extra por si traías a tus amiguitos.

Podía soportar las burlas y la lástima, ya tenía años de experiencia, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba listo para lo que estaba por ver.

-Iré a calentarlos. -Natura entró a la casa y los Broflovsky se acercaron a Lianne.

-Sentimos mucho la extraña conducta de Kyle, ha estado raro desde que nos fuimos a NY, pero no se preocupen, nos aseguraremos que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Cuando los bomberos le quitaron los cables de la bota de hierro a Kyle y se fueron, sus padres se subieron al auto y lo esperaron, puesto que aún debía ir a la escuela por las clases que se saltó. El pelirrojo, por su parte, volteó hacia la ventana, observando a Natura batallar con el microondas, como quien nunca en su vida ha usado uno, y notó que Eric le miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?

-Escúchame muy bien, rata judía, por que esto solo te lo diré **una vez**. -El gesto de Cartman le dio a entender que estaba realmente encabronado, y el que luciera tan tranquilo no mejoraba en nada el ambiente.- **No quiero** que te le acerques a Natura. No le hables, no la toques, no le grites y _mucho menos_ te acerques a mi casa, o conocerás mi lado **más cruel**, y hablo en serio.

Kyle había visto a Cartman molesto, pero nunca como en esta ocasión. ¿Desde cuando Cartman protege de esa manera a una persona como ella? En otras circunstancias, haría hasta lo imposible para que ella se matara, se largara del pueblo, la deportaran, o se burlaría hasta resecarse los pulmones, pero simplemente no entendía por qué era tan importante para el gordo.

-Listo, dejé tu plato en la mesa y la comida de Bobby lista. -Y fue cuando ella salió de la casa que lo entendió.

Se acercó con su uniforme de trabajo puesto, con el mandil en mano y un bebé en la otra. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, el gesto de Cartman se volvió en una sutil sonrisa, y tras tomar al bebé en manos, sacó de su billetera 20 dólares y se los entregó a Natura.

-Tómalos, quizá te hagan falta. -Eric usó un tono de voz tan diferente que Kyle realmente se sintió extraño. ¿Cómo era posible, si hace unos segundos bien podría haberlos destruido a todos?- Cuidaré bien de Bobby hasta que regreses.

-Gracias Eric. -Cuando ella le agradeció, precisamente con un beso, el judío sintió frío en toda su espalda, tembló como si no hubiera comido en días, y le faltó el aire, como quien corre una maratón sin detenerse ni para sacar las piedras del calzado.- Pórtate bien, Bobby, mamá regresará en la noche.

Eric Cartman y esa chica eran padres.

-¡Kyle, vámonos! -Le gritaron sus padres, pero el judío estaba ausente en sus pensamientos.

Lianne llevó a Natura al trabajo y Cartman se metió a la casa, ignorando a los Broflovsky para irse a comer. Stan y Kenny, que revivió en el acto, se acercaron a Kyle, quien empezó a correr la camioneta de la señora Cartman, seguido de sus padres; tras un par de minutos, el pelirrojo regresó, sin sus padres, hecho una furia, fue directo a la puerta, la abrió de una patada y encaró al gordo, quien recién dejara al bebé en el corralito.

-¡No digas nada, **gordo de mierda**! -Kyle le apuntó con el dedo al tiempo que retrocedía paso por paso.- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que presumes tu amor? ¡No me importa nada de lo que digas, **gordo estúpido**! ¡Quédate con ella y olvídalo!

Kyle se salió limpiando las lágrimas como pudo, ante la atónita mirada de Cartman y Stan, quienes lo vieron alejarse dando brinquitos rumbo a su casa, posiblemente.

-¿Y a ese judío de mierda qué carajos le pasa? -Preguntó evidentemente confundido el gordo, y Kenny solamente le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ni él mismo lo sabe, no te preocupes.

_**Continuará.**_

_**¡Extra! ¡Extra!**_

Rato después del drama de Kyle, Cartman se encontraba en la sala de su casa. Con su brazo izquierdo sostenía a Bobby, y manipulaba el control del videojuego con su respectiva mano; entre su oreja y hombro derecho tenía el teléfono, ya que le Elvin le llamó para saludarlo, y concentraba su mano derecha en comer y tomar refresco respectivamente.

-Si, yo también quiero ir a comer las costillitas asadas que prepara el tío Stinky. -Hizo una pausa al notar un olor que le provocó fruncir las narices, y dejó la comida por la paz.- Luego te llamo. -Colgó y alzó al bebé.- ¡Má, el bebé se ensució!


End file.
